supersmashbroscrossoverfandomcom-20200215-history
Drago
Drago is a main character in Super Smash Bros. Crossover. He partners with Naruto Uzumaki and, starting with Season 22, Dan Kuso. His Bakunano is Sonicanon. After Jesse's death, Naruto, Sonic, and Drago leave the Institute, thinking they can't face the others ever again, especially Ren. The trio decide to train on Neathia, hoping Fabia wouldn't mind. However they were only allowed to train there after defeating Sasuke, Bowser, Ganondorf, and Kazarina. Afterwards, they are made members of the Neathian Castle Knights. At the end of Season 5, Drago finally defeats Helios. In Season 6, Drago has been having recurring nightmares about 3 mysterious Bakugan. During a battle against Dharak and Cyborg Helios, Drago spawns 4 Chaos Bakugan from his body, shocking everyone including Drago. After learning of the mysterious Bakugan's, a Subterra Razenoid, origin, Drago is feeling immense guilt because Razenoid was trapped in his body (since Season 4) and certain events that occured recently to Drago (getting possessed by a portion of Dark Marth at the beginning of Season 5) have prevented Razenoid from leaving Drago. However, Naruto and Drago are soon hit by an explosion, curtesy of Bowser, and are blasted to Peach's Castle. Luckily Kirby arrives to save Naruto and Drago from Bowser and Bowser Jr. The two teams begin battle. However, Bowser summons an Aquos Viper Helios to battle Drago so they can gather data on the Chaos Bakugan. Drago enters the fray, but accidently spawns a Pyrus Flash Ingram who proceeds to attack Viper Helios. However, like last time, Drago orders the Chaos Bakugan to not interfere in his battle. Thanks to Yoshi's late arrival, Drago, Naruto, and Kirby manage to beat Bowser and Bowser Jr. Later, Drago, Naruto, and Goku battle against the corrupted Peach and Zelda of the silly Melee universe. They win, but have to recover in the healing tank afterwards. In the Season 6 finale, Drago battles Helios, Dharak, and Phantom Dharak and wins. In Season 7, Drago watches Naruto and Tabuu battle, but begins screaming in pain ("I feel like I'm being ripped apart from inside") when Barodius uses Darkus Razenoid, which causes Razenoid to feel a power surge. He is taken to the bedroom by the other Pyrus Bakugan and Preyas and his pals (minus Elfin) for safety. In Season 9, Drago once again has trouble controlling his powers, but soon regains control. At the end of Season 9, Drago parts ways with Naruto since he has to sacrifice himself to save Earth for good. Drago and Naruto reunite at the start of Season 10. Later, Drago has a vision of Tigrerra screaming for help and he returns to the bedroom where he learns about Darkus Dragonoid going rogue. While Drago has the advantage, he sacrifices himself to save Tigrerra from one of Darkus Dragonoid's attacks. Ashamed of his loss, Drago leaves, unable to face his friends who he let down, and goes to New Vestroia once again. Drago is then seen training, but is plagued by visions of his friends in danger. Eventually, Drago decides to return to Earth to help in the struggle. After returning, Drago wants to go to the bedroom to defeat Darkus Dragonoid to restore order, but a series of explosions prevent him from taking Naruto there. After getting lured to Yoshi's Island (Melee), Drago has had enough of the bombs and says that Yoshi's Island is appropriate. Then Zombie Reed and Meta Knight ambush the Heroes of Legend. Drago is shocked that Darkus Dragonoid, Darkus Krakix, and Bronze Cyborg Helios have joined Zombie Reed. Angered at their betrayal, Drago angrily tells Aranaut, Linehalt, Evo Phantom Dharak, Cyborg Helios, and Mutant Elfin to stay out of his way as he battles the three traitors with Zenthon and Zenthon Titan. In Season 16, Drago evolves into Fusion Dragonoid when Armityle the Chaos Phantom gives him the energy the Sacred Beasts absorbed. In Season 18, Drago devolves into Titanium Dragonoid in order to use BakuMutate with Infinity Helios. Drago later reaccesses Fusion Dragonoid. In Season 20, Drago is angered to learn that Subterra Razenoid was using him, and defeats him after defeating his elite Chaos Bakugan. Despite his exhaustion and injuries, Drago uses his will to assist Naruto in his battle with Samus Aran, and ultimately appears to sacrifice himself in the process. His body is later found by Mutant Elfin, and it is later revealed that she mutated him into an Iron Dragonoid. However, Drago is able to expel the contamination from his body when Helios reminds him that the Bakugan, especially Tiggrera need him. In Season 22, it is revealed that Drago was infused with Razenoid DNA, which is how he was mutated into Iron Dragonoid. In Season 24, Drago goes back in time after the death of most of the Brawler's Bakugan to the moment where Coredegon created Master Hand and Crazy Hand, but before he created BEN and Zombie Zelda, so he can kill Coredegon, Slycerak, Exostriker, and Mandibor before they can kill his friends while ensuring the Smash Bros. Galaxy still exists. While Drago is able to get in some good hits, he is soon overpowered by Mechtavius Destroyer. However, the spirits of Fear Ripper and Wavern encourage Drago not to give up, which gives Drago the strength to duplicate himself by his number of evolutions and the Dragos proceed to unleash their most powerful abilities to destroy Mechtavius Destroyer permanently. In Season 25, Drago lost control of his power, but was able to use it to reset the universe after Mechtavius Destroyer began to bring about the apocalypse. As a result, Drago and the others survived and Mechtavius Destroyer and his creations were sealed in a dark Smash Core. Sadly, Drago used up all his energy by doing this and died after his friends confirmed that he fixed everything, and as he passed on to the afterlife, Drago apologized to his friends for putting them through all this. Drago is revived at the end of Season 28 after the Heroes of Legend kill Mechtavius Destroyer before he could impersonate Sasuke Uchiha. However, due to these events being revealed in Season 29 to be nothing more than a illusion created by Coredegon, it was believed that Drago is still dead. However, Drago returns in Season 30 during the final battle against Mechtavius Destroyer, though how he was revived isn't revealed until Season 32. Drago also reveals that he was the voice that encouraged the Heroes of Legend not to give up twice, and jumps into Dragonoid Destroyer to deliver the finishing blow on Mechtavius Destroyer. Drago later returns to help his friends defeat the ressurected Mechtavius Destroyer, but is severely injured by the Maker in a last attempt to regain control over Mechtavius Destroyer by enraging the heroes. Ultimately, Drago sacrifices his life to protect Mutabrid from being absorbed by Mechtavius Destroyer, getting absorbed himself in the process. Drago is later revived by Nova, and later arrives to help his friends defeat Mechtavius Destroyer once and for all. In Season 32, Drago reveals that when he died, his determination to continue fighting allowed him to survive through his son, Drago II's Perfect Core diamond, and he copied his son's battle experience until he could recreate his body. Evolutions Dragonoid- Drago's original form. Neo Dragonoid- Drago's previous form from when he is in the Bedroom. Drago has a habit of skipping forms. Helix Dragonoid- Drago's current form in the Bedroom, he evolved during battle with Darkus Krakix. He has a total of 710 Gs. Blitz Dragonoid- Drago's previous form. Drago evolved into this form when Fear Ripper transferred his life energy into Drago during Fear Ripper's dying hour. Titanium Dragonoid- Drago's previous form. He became this form when everyone accessed their Pure States. The downside is he can't control his powers at times. Fusion Dragonoid- Drago's current form. Drago is able to combine with Reptak in this form, forming Aeroblitz. This is the only form Drago has evolved into 3 times, as he locked it the first time during the Mind Maze Arc, unlocked it offscreen later, and evolved again after Mechtavius Destroyer's defeat, due to being the past version of Drago. Iron Dragonoid- After Drago was experimented on by Mutant Elfin, he mutated into this form. He became Fusion Dragonoid again after breaking free from Elfin's grasp. However, Drago will transform into this form if he is provoked by an enemy. Abilities Attribute Change- Drago gains this ability after becoming Blitz Dragonid. He can become Darkus or Ventus at will, but to become Haos, Aquos or Subterra, he must be on a gate card being used by an alternate attribute brawler. Dragon Force Striker- One of Drago's new abilities as Titanium Dragonoid. It is one of the abilities that make him lose control. Dragon Hard Striker- One of Drago's new abilities as Titanium Dragonoid. It is one of the abilities that make him lose control. Dextra Wave- An ability of Drago's unique to Super Smash Bros. Crossover that he acquires in Season 5. Drago unleashes this attack upon entering battle by releasing energy from his body made of the six attributes. In Season 6, this atttack on occasion will spawn a Chaos Bakugan. Chaos Bakugan Spawning- One of Drago's new abilities in Season 6. During battle with Dharak and Cyborg Helios, Drago had another vision of the mysterious Subterra Bakugan from his nightmares. The Bakugan, who wanted to face Drago in battle himself, forced Drago to spawn 3 Chaos Bakugan. This is the only ability that Drago can't control willingly. Spawning Chaos Bakugan is also a painful process for Drago. So far, Drago has spawned a Pyrus Cyclone Percival, a Haos Cyclone Percival, a Subterra Flash Ingram, a Ventus Mutant Elfin, and a Pyrus Flash Ingram. He lost this ability after forcing Subterra Razenoid out. Drago possibly regained this ability due to Elfin's experiments on him. Form Change- Drago acquired this unique ability sometime after his ressurection. With this ability, Drago can access any of his previous evolutions at will. Trivia *Like all the other Bakugan, Drago's appearance doesn't change on Lyoko. *Drago was responsible for Elfin's evolution. *Drago has been unable to control his powers longer than Naruto and Sonic. *Unlike Naruto and Sonic, Drago still has a hard time controlling his powers in Season 6. *According to Subterra Razenoid, when Drago evolves in the bedroom again, he will spawn his 3 previous evolutions. However, Drago only spawed his previous evolution and died before he could spawn the other two. *When Drago spawned Pyrus Flash Ingram, it didn't hurt. This is because some of Razenoid's energy was released shortly after Drago's Dextra Wave attack by accident. *Drago doesn't seem to trust Naruto as much with his own problems in Seasons 8 and 9 than he did in the previous seasons, though he claims Naruto has his own problems to work out. *Unlike regular Iron Dragonoids, Drago has a black and red color scheme. This is probably to differiate him from other Iron Dragonoids. *Drago has sharp sight, as he spotted the Current of Time in the Doom Dimension, prompting him to travel back in time. *Drago is the only character who died as a result of resetting the universe. *According to Betadron, Drago went insane following the deaths of the Battle Brawlers' Bakugan, as he could have just used the Dragon Balls to bring them back. However, Drago reveals that he couldn't use the Dragon Balls because the Earth ones were still recharging and he couldn't go use the Namekian ones with Mechtavius Destroyer on the move. *Drago took the longest time to be revived, as he was revived three Seasons after his death. *For some reason, Drago is now golden like Dragonoid Destroyer at full power instead of his usual red. *Drago is currently the most powerful Bakugan following his ressurection. Category:Protagonists Category:Bakugan Category:Heroes of Legend